DON'T PLAY WITH ME!
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Kedatangan seseorang yang misterius membuat kehidupan Ai dan Conan berubah secara drastis. Dia mencoba membantu mereka dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang belum terselesaikan hingga kini. Menumpas BO dan mengembalikan tubuh mereka seperti semula. Namun Conan tak begitu menyukai orang itu, karena tanpa sadar dia sudah merebut sesuatu yang berharga darinya. /HAPPY READING AND REVIEW!/
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T PLAY WITH ME!**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

* * *

**CAST :**

**- L Lawliet**

**- Shiho M/Ai H**

**- Shinichi K/Conan E**

**.**

**GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Romance, Crime**

**.**

**RATED : T possible M (Buat jaga-jaga)**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Detektif Conan © Gosho Aoyama**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Ide cerita milik Author (^_^)**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC, EYD, ABAL, BORED, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Kedatangan seseorang yang misterius membuat kehidupan Ai dan Conan berubah secara drastis. Dia mencoba membantu mereka dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang belum terselesaikan hingga kini. Menumpas BO dan mengembalikan tubuh mereka seperti semula. Namun Conan tak begitu menyukai orang itu, karena tanpa sadar dia sudah merebut sesuatu yang berharga darinya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : KEDATANGAN ORANG TAK TERDUGA**

* * *

"Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu, kau harus segera menyelesaikan antidote itu. Aku sudah tak tahan terperangkap dalam tubuh kecil ini. Aku ingin segera kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo, seorang detektif SMA terkenal yang selalu memecahkan berbagai kasus dengan sempurna. Dan yang terpenting aku ingin segera kembali bersama dengan Ran, wanita yang sangat berarti bagi hidupku. Kau mengerti kan, Haibara?" Tatapan mata bocah lelaki berkacamata itu nampak berkilat-kilat menunjukkan emosi sembari mengguncang kasar kedua bahu gadis berambut pirang strawberry dihadapannya.

"Pergilah! Jangan muncul dihadapanku untuk sementara waktu sampai antidote nya selesai. Mengerti?" Ucap Ai dengan nada tajam dan datar.

"Oi oi Haibara, kau—" Perkataan Conan dengan cepat dipotong oleh Ai.

"Aku janji akan segera menyelesaikannya. Percayalah Tuan Detektif! Kehidupan sempurnamu akan segera kembali." Nada suara Ai terkesan dingin melebihi es. Wajahnya datar tak berekspresi, hal itu membuat Conan bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Ucap Conan sedikit bernada tinggi.

**BLAMM**

Suara pintu tertutup begitu keras. Dia keluar ruangan dengan wajah kesal dan marah. Profesor Agasa yang baru saja memasuki rumah mengerutkan dahi melihat wajah Conan yang tampak berantakkan seraya bertanya: "Kau kenapa Shinichi-kun?"

"Aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Conan malas menjelaskan semua. Dia memilih untuk pulang tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Profesor Agasa yang mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama seperti biasanya.

"Pasti mereka bertengkar lagi." Ucap Profesor Agasa sembari menghela nafas berat.

Di dalam laboratorium bawah tanah, Ai terlihat berantakkan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras membasahi wajah putihnya. Ucapan Conan tadi sangat menusuk serta menyakiti hatinya. Dia selalu menangis di belakang semua orang, menampakkan kerapuhan dan kelemahan yang ada pada dirinya.

Selama ini dia sudah berusaha keras menyembunyikan sisi rapuhnya dari semua orang. Berusaha terlihat tegar, kuat, dan berani. Memasang topeng di wajahnya agar tak ada siapapun yang bisa membaca dan memahami bagaimana kondisi dia yang sebenarnya. Biarlah dia sendiri yang merasakan semua, biarlah dia yang menyimpan semua, tanpa harus membaginya kepada orang lain.

"Tenang saja Kudo-kun, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya. Dan kau akan segera kembali pada kehidupanmu yang sempurna itu." Ucap Ai dengan suara lemah dan bergetar merasakan sakit di dalam dadanya.

Dia menelungkupkan tubuh mungilnya diatas tempat tidur. Memejamkan mata sejenak sampai perasaannya sedikit membaik.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ai-kun … Ayo kita makan malam dulu!" Ajak Profesor Agasa sedikit berteriak dari luar agar suaranya terdengar. Namun tak ada respon. Ai tak ingin menjawabnya. Dia tak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun ketika keadaannya sedang berantakkan.

Begitu menyedihkan.

Dia tak ingin Profesor mengetahuinya. Terlebih hal ini dikarenakan oleh seorang detektif tak peka yang telah berulang kali membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Apa kau sudah tidur, Ai-kun?" Tanya Profesor Agasa mengecek apakah gadis kecil itu tak mendengar ucapannya ataukah memang sudah terlelap di dalam sana.

Ai tetap diam.

"Ah sepertinya dia sudah tidur. Ya sudahlah." Ucap Profesor Agasa seraya pergi menuju ruang makan untuk menikmati makan malamnya seorang diri.

"Maafkan aku, Profesor." Gumam Ai sendu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tck, wanita bermata setan itu benar-benar membuatku emosi saja." Gerutu Conan meluapkan kekesalannya sembari menendang kaleng minuman di jalanan ke sembarang tempat.

"Uh …" Desis seseorang terkena tendangan kaleng Conan.

"Ah gomen, aku tak sengaja." Ucap Conan membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan berharap orang tersebut tidak marah.

"….."

"Eh?" Conan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat orang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Seorang lelaki berambut raven hitam, berekspresi datar namun terkesan polos dengan sebuah lollypop besar di tangan. Dia memakai kaos putih berlengan panjang dipadu celana jeans panjang berwarna biru. Terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang bulat besar. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti mayat.

Aneh dan sedikit seram.

Dia itu manusia normal ataukah hantu?

Itulah kesan pertama yang ada di dalam pikiran Conan.

"Shinichi Kudo-san …" Ucap lelaki aneh itu membuat mata Conan terbelalak terkejut. "Tolong antarkan saya ke rumah Prof. Agasa! Bisa?" Pintanya menambah keterkejutan bocah berkacamata yang masih berdiri mematung disana.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya? Bagaimana kau mengetahui hal yang seharusnya hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahuinya? Dan apa tujuanmu ke rumah Prof. Agasa? Kau bukan seorang penjahat atau mata-mata kan?" Cecar Conan menanyakan hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Saya L, seorang detektif." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut lelaki bermata panda itu.

"L? Detektif? Aku baru mendengar nama seorang detektif seperti itu." Conan terlihat berpikir, matanya menatap L intens seolah mencari tahu sesuatu.

"Kita bicara lebih banyak nanti di rumah Prof. Agasa, bagaimana?" Tawar L santai—mengemut lollypopnya.

"Hn, baiklah." Ucap Conan setelah beberapa pertimbangan sebelumnya. "Ayo pergi!" Dia membutar tubuhnya, berjalan kembali menuju rumah Prof. Agasa—diikuti oleh L.

'Prof. Agasa pasti bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Aku harus segera mengetahuinya.' Batin Conan diliputi rasa keingintahuan yang sangat besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= Rumah Prof. Agasa =**

"Ka-kau …" Ucap Ai sangat terkejut saat melihat orang yang datang bersama dengan Conan.

"Hai." Sapa L santai—mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Haibara, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Conan seolah tak percaya.

"Ikut aku!" Ai menarik tangan L masuk ke dalam tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Conan.

"Ishh … Apa-apaan dia? Aku tak dihiraukannya." Dengus Conan merasa kesal dan marah. Dia memutuskan untuk menemui Prof. Agasa dan menanyakan kejelasan tentang semua hal yang tak dimengertinya.

Prof. Agasa yang saat itu sedang bersantai di kamarnya merasa terkejut mendengar suara pintu terbuka dengan begitu keras dan kasar. Muncullah sosok Conan berjalan masuk ke dalam seraya duduk di sofa. Dia mendengus kesal kemudian berkata: "Profesor, sebenarnya apa yang kau dan Haibara sembunyikan padaku? Cepat katakan semuanya sekarang!"

"Apa maksudmu Shinichi-kun? Aku tak mengerti." Ucap Prof. Agasa sembari mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kebingungan.

"Ceritakan mengenai Lelaki bernama L itu? Mengapa dia mengetahui begitu banyak hal mengenai rahasia kita?" Tanya Conan berwajah serius.

"L? Siapa dia? Aku sungguh tak mengerti maksudmu Shinichi-kun." Prof. Agasa berjalan mendekat—duduk disamping Conan.

"Tck, lalu mengapa dia mengenalmu? Bahkan tadi dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya kemari."

"Sungguh aku tak tahu apapun mengenai hal yang kau katakan itu. Bahkan aku sama sekali tak mengenal lelaki yang kau sebutkan."

"Hm, berarti Haibara lah yang mengetahui semuanya. Arrghh … Gadis itu benar-benar…" Erang Conan merasa frustasi sembari meremas rambutnya sendiri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Prof. Agasa semakin bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= Laboratorium Bawah Tanah =**

Mereka duduk berhadapan dan saling menatap. Tatapan Ai yang dingin dan menakutkan, sedangkan tatapan L datar dan polos.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" Tanya Ai tajam dan to the point.

Tak perlu bertanya hal lain seperti 'bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui keberadaanku dalam keadaan tubuh mengecil seperti ini?' atau 'hal apa saja yang sudah kau ketahui mengenai BO dan APTX 4869?' Semua itu sungguh tak perlu ditanyakan pada orang seperti L. Banyak akses dan anak buahnya yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia bisa digunakan untuk mencari tahu hal tersebut tanpa dia harus turun tangan sendiri.

"Saya hanya ingin membantu Shiho-san." Jawab L santai.

"Kembalilah ke Amerika! Anggap saja waktu itu aku tak pernah mengatakan hal apapun padamu. Lagipula aku—"

"Saya akan tetap disini hingga semuanya selesai. Dan Shiho-san ikut kembali bersama saya ke Amerika." Ucap L memotong perkataan Ai.

"Tck, apa-apaan itu? Jangan bilang kau menganggap serius apa yang aku katakan waktu itu? Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tak usah menganggapnya serius. Jadi lebih baik kau kembali saja ke Amerika." Ucap Ai dingin tanpa memperlihatkan wajah yang ramah sedikitpun.

"Saya tak suka bercanda. Jadi saya anggap candaan Shiho-san itu adalah benar." Ucap L tegas membuat Ai bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

'Aku sungguh tak menyangka dia akan menganggap serius semua yang aku katakan waktu itu.' Batin Ai.

"Saya akan menyelesaikan apa yang telah saya mulai, dan kembali setelah semua selesai. Saya harap Shiho-san tidak mengingkari janji." Ucap L dengan ekspresi berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tatapannya tajam dan penuh ancaman, membuat Ai menelan ludah seketika.

'Tck, sial. Sepertinya aku salah besar bermain-main dengan Lelaki ini.' Ujar Ai dalam hati.

"Saya sudah mengetahui semuanya. Mengenai BO, APTX 4869, Shinichi-san dan Shiho-san yang menjadi kecil, serta—" Perkataan L segera dipotong oleh Ai.

"Iya iya. Kau tak perlu mengatakan semuanya. Bagi orang sepertimu hal-hal begitu sangat mudah diketahui bukan?" Ucap Ai dengan nada sarkastik.

"Shiho-san terlalu pandai memuji." Ucap L memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"Tck, aku tidak sedang memujimu. _Baka_." Gerutu Ai merasa kesal menghadapi lelaki yang satu ini.

L hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Hanya saja jika kau berlaku hal yang membuatku semakin dalam masalah atau orang-orang disekelilingku terkena masalah, maka aku akan membunuhmu." Ancam Ai dengan nada tajam penuh kesungguhan.

"Shiho-san tenang saja. Justru saya akan membantu. Semuanya akan selesai, percayalah!" Ucap L tanpa keraguan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= Di Ruang Tamu =**

"Apaaaa?" Ucap Conan dan Prof. Agasa bersamaan ketika mendengar perkataan Ai yang terakhir.

Dia telah menceritakan semua hal mengenai L dan tujuannya datang kesini. Bagaimana pertama kali dia bertemu di Amerika saat dirinya masih menjadi Shiho hingga terakhir waktu mereka berpisah. Namun ada satu hal yang tak diceritakan, biarlah hanya mereka saja yang mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan mengizinkannya tinggal di rumahmu untuk sementara waktu?" Tanya Ai untuk kedua kalinya pada Conan.

"Kenapa harus di rumahku? Kau bisa tinggal di hotel atau penginapan kan?" Conan melemparkan pertanyaan pada L.

"Agar saya lebih bisa mengawasi Shiho-san dengan mudah. Tadinya saya meminta untuk tinggal disini, tapi Shiho-san tidak mengizinkannya." Ucap L seraya meminum segelas teh manis yang telah disediakan diatas meja.

Ai mendelik kearah L. Namun lelaki itu tak menghiraukan, dia terlalu asyik menikmati minuman ditangannya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh tinggal di rumahku." Akhirnya Conan menyetujui. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengizinkan L tinggal di rumahnya, dibanding tinggal di rumah Prof. Agasa. Entah mengapa dia tak menyukai hal tersebut. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa L datang jauh-jauh ke Jepang hanya untuk membantu Ai menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan BO.

Seberapa jauhkah hubungan L dan Ai?

Mengapa L sangat bersikeras untuk membantu Ai?

Tak mungkin jika hanya hubungan pertemanan saja diantara mereka? Pasti ada hal yang lebih dari sekedar hubungan seperti itu.

Lalu hubungan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka?

Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan dalam pikiran Conan. Berbagai analisis pun dia lakukan demi memahami dan mengungkap segala macam tanya yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya.

"Shiho-san, saya lapar. Bolehkah saya mendapatkan beberapa makanan manis disini?" Pinta L dengan tatapan polos nan lucu membuat Conan dan Prof. Agasa sweatdrop, sedangkan Ai hanya mendengus seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur untuk mengambil apa yang diminta L. Sedikitnya dia sudah mengetahui dan mengenal pribadi L, meski masih banyak hal yang misterius pada lelaki itu.

'Lelaki ini benar-benar membuatku sedikit takut. Seorang Ai Haibara, gadis bermata setan itu bisa tunduk dan menurut saja dengan ucapannya. Sungguh menakutkan!' Batin Conan.

'Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Kuharap kedatangan lelaki ini benar-benar akan membantu Ai-kun dan Shinichi-kun.' Batin Prof. Agasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Xoper DN dan DC. Unik banget jika Ai/Shiho berpasangan dengan seorang L. Makanya aku mencoba membuat ff ini. Triangle love antara L, Shiho, dan Shinichi sepertinya akan terlihat manis.**

**Entahlah character mereka disini OOC atau tidak, hanya readers yang bisa menilai.**

**Tolong review nya minna-san :)**

**Arigatou ne. #Membungkuk**


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T PLAY WITH ME! **

**By : **

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

* * *

**GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Romance, Crime**

**.**

**RATED : T possible M (Buat jaga-jaga)**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Detektif Conan © Gosho Aoyama**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC, EYD, ABAL, BORED, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : GURU BARU DI SD TEITAN**

* * *

"_Ohayou _Haibara." Sapa Conan malas. Dia sungguh kehilangan mood nya pagi ini, mungkin untuk hari ke depannya juga. Dikarenakan kedatangan Lelaki bernama L, yang dengan mudah masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Bahkan dia pun akan ikut andil dalam kasusnya dengan BO.

Hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang baik atau burukkah bagi Conan? Entahlah diapun tak tahu.

"_Ohayou_." Balas Ai tak kalah malasnya. Dia menguap lebar—seperti biasanya. Selalu terlihat tak bersemangat dan kelelahan.

Sepertinya mereka melupakan pembicaraan dan pertengkaran yang terjadi semalam. Dan berbicara seperti biasanya lagi.

"Eh bagaimana bisa kau mengenal lelaki aneh itu?" Tanya Conan masih penasaran.

"Bukankah aku sudah menceritakan semuanya semalam? Apa sekarang ini Tuan Detektif sudah pelupa seperti orang tua?" Ucap Ai sarkastik.

"Oi oi! Aku hanya masih penasaran saja dengannya. Apa dia bisa dipercaya? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya dia itu mata-mata dari BO? Atau jangan-jangan dia pen—" Ucapan Conan dipotong oleh Ai.

"Dugaanmu itu terlalu berlebihan, Kudo-kun. Aku mengenalnya, dia adalah orang yang baik dan polos. Jadi tidak mungkin benar semua dugaanmu itu." Bantah Ai membela L, membuat Conan semakin kesal.

"Kau menyukainya, Haibara?" Tiba-tiba saja Conan bertanya seperti itu.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Dia itu lebih manis dan keren dibandingkan dirimu." Ucap Ai bernada mengejek dengan seringai khasnya—berjalan mendahului Conan.

"Oi oi! Aishh …" Dengus Conan merasa sangat kesal. Dadanya seakan bergemuruh, entahlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang jelas, dia sangat membenci lelaki bernama L itu.

Lho kenapa dia jadi membenci L?

Dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun kan?

Entahlah, Conan pun tak mengetahui alasannya.

"Conan-kun, ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat." Ucap Ayumi setengah berteriak.

"Conan, kau terlalu lambat." Ucap Mitsuhiko agak keras agar terdengar.

"Dia malah berdiam diri disana. Haduh …" Ucap Genta melihat Conan yang masih berdiri mematung—jauh tertinggal dari ketiga temannya yang sudah ada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Dia memang lambat melebihi siput. Bahkan melebihi kakek tua berumur 100 tahun." Ejek Ai yang kini sudah menyusul mereka.

Mereka tertawa bersama mendengar ucapan Ai. Conan mengernyitkan dahi melihat mereka seperti menertawakan sesuatu yang sangat lucu. Dia berlari menghampiri anak-anak itu.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Tanya Conan setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"RAHASIA." Jawab ketiga anak itu begitu kompak. Sedangkan Ai hanya menyeringai membuat Conan menelan ludah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah anak-anak, duduk yang tertib. Sebentar lagi kalian akan kedatangan guru baru. Mulai sekarang dia yang akan menggantikan Sensei mengajar disini, sekaligus dialah yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Sensei harap kalian bersikap baik ya." Ujar Eisuke Sensei dengan wajah sendu mengingat ini adalah hari terakhir dia berbicara dan bertemu dengan mereka. Karena dia akan pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolah mengambil gelar lebih tinggi.

"Siapa guru baru itu Eisuke-sensei?"

"Apa dia galak?"

"Dia lelaki atau perempuan?"

Banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para murid. Membuat Eisuke Sensei kewalahan menjawab setiap pertanyaan mereka.

**CKLEKK**

Pintu kelas terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang membuat semua orang tertegun, terutama Ai dan Conan. Mereka bahkan membulatkan mata ketika melihatnya.

"Nah ini dia guru baru kalian. Silahkan masuk, Ryuzaki-san!" Kata Eisuke Sensei mempersilahkan masuk.

"_Ohayou_." Sapa L yang memilih nama Ryuzaki kali ini sebagai nama samarannya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Tanya Conan setengah berbisik pada Ai yang duduk disampingnya.

"Mana kutahu." Jawab Ai sembari mengangkat bahu. 'Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?' Batin Ai.

"Saya serahkan kelas ini dan anak-anak pada anda, Ryuzaki-san." Ucap Eisuke Sensei seraya melangkah keluar kelas.

Anak-anak menatap kearah L dengan berbagai arti. Ada yang terpesona, ada yang merasa aneh, ada yang merasa takut, ada yang merasa tertarik, dan lain sebagainya. Kelas itu mendadak sepi dan hening. Hanya desah nafas teratur yang terdengar di dalam sana.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Nama saya Ryuzaki. Mulai hari ini sayalah yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian dan menjadi guru baru di sekolah ini. Mohon bantuannya!" Ucap L dengan sangat manis tak lupa senyuman dan ekspresi polosnya menghiasi wajah tampannya, membuat semua anak takjub.

"_Hai Ryuzaki-sensei_. Selamat datang di SD Teitan!" Ucap semua anak secara bersamaan begitu bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai pelajarannya." Ucap L seraya duduk berjongkok diatas kursi membuat semua mata membelalak terkejut dan tak habis pikir dengan tingkah guru baru itu.

"Dia benar-benar aneh. Apa tadi itu nama aslinya? " Tanya Conan pada Ai.

"Yang kutahu dia itu mempunyai banyak nama samaran. Siapapun tak tahu nama dia yang sebenarnya." Jawab Ai membuat Conan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hn, menarik." Conan menarik ujung bibirnya—menampilkan seringai tipis.

"Apanya yang menarik?" Tanya Ai tak mengerti.

"Lelaki itu." Jawab Conan singkat.

"Apa kau sudah putus asa karena belum bisa mendapatkan Mouri-san sehingga kini beralih menjadi penyuka sesama jenis?" Ejek Ai dengan seringai dan nada sarkastiknya.

"Oi oi! Tutup mulutmu! Aku ini masih normal tau." Teriak Conan tanpa sadar karena merasa kesal dan terpancing emosi oleh ucapan Ai.

Semua orang beralih memandang kearah Conan dengan tatapan penuh tanya termasuk L.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya L pada Conan.

"Ti-tidak. Ma-maaf." Ucap Conan gugup, wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"_Ba-ka …_" Ucap Ai menekankan kata itu tepat di telinga Conan, membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Ai Haibara … Kau akan menerima balasanku nanti." Gumam Conan penuh kesungguhan dengan gigi gemertak menahan kesal. Sedangkan Ai hanya menyeringai, menganggap angin lalu ancaman Conan itu.

Fokus anak-anak kembali pada guru baru dihadapan mereka. Namun L sama sekali tak menghiraukan. Dia asyik menikmati coklat batang ditangannya, kemudian mengambil beberapa batang lollypop dari saku celananya—menyimpannya diatas meja.

"Yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari saya, maka akan mendapatkan semua permen ini." Ucap L menghentikan aktivitas anak-anak yang tengah asyik membicarakan dirinya.

Semua anak langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah L. Seakan menunggu pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan. Termasuk Conan dan Ai, yang kali ini merasa tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang akan diajukan olehnya.

"Cantik, pintar, bemulut tajam, mempunyai mata indah namun menakutkan, berambut pirang kecoklatan. Siapakah dia?" Akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut L.

Beberapa anak nampak saling berdiskusi untuk menebak orang yang dimaksud. Bahkan ada yang melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan untuk memperjelas orang yang dimaksud.

Conan, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, dan Genta hanya sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari L. Apalagi ketika merasakan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Ai, membuat mereka semakin berkeringat dingin dan menelan ludah.

**5 menit berlalu.**

"AI HAIBARA." Jawab semua anak serentak.

"Kalian benar. Semua permen ini milik kalian." Ucap L seraya membagikan permen-permen itu ke setiap anak yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

**BRAAKK**

Ai menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras membuat semua orang terlonjak kaget, tapi tidak dengan L. Dia masih terlihat santai saja.

"IKUT AKU!" Ai menarik tangan L keluar kelas. Dia benar-benar sedang marah dan kesal saat ini. Dia akan memberikan pelajaran pada lelaki aneh dan menyebalkan yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, bahkan kini dia masuk ke dalam sekolahnya juga.

Sepertinya setiap hari gerak-gerik Ai akan berada dalam pengawasan L. Dia sangat bergerak cepat dalam melakukan rencananya, dan dia sangat serius ketika berkata akan menyelesaikan masalah Ai dan Conan serta kasus BO. Kemudian kembali ke Amerika membawa Ai bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= Diatas Atap Sekolah =**

"Berhentilah bermain-main! Aku sungguh tak bisa membiarkanmu berlaku lebih jauh lagi. Apa maksudnya ini hah? Kau masuk kesini menjadi seorang guru? Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengawasiku setiap waktu? Tck, kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Lalu apa maksud pertanyaanmu tadi itu?" Ucap Ai dengan emosi meluap-luap. Dia sungguh ingin mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya pada lelaki ini.

"Shiho-san—"

"Berhentilah memanggilku begitu! Panggil aku Ai Haibara." Ucap Ai agak keras menyela perkataan L.

"Tenanglah! Shiho-san hanya perlu percaya pada saya. Begitu saja." Tukas L santai seakan tak peduli dengan amarah Ai. Dia tersenyum kemudian tanpa diduga mengangkat tubuh mungil Ai, mensejajarkan wajahnya.

"Hey, a-apa yang kau lakukan _baka_? Turunkan aku!" Ucap Ai berontak berusaha turun.

"Meski pun Shiho-san kini bertubuh kecil, tapi tetap cantik dan menarik bagi saya." Tutur L polos—menatap intens kedua bola mata Ai.

"_Ba-baka_, tutup mulutmu! Cepat turunkan aku!" Ai tak lagi berontak. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menjalari kedua pipinya. Bahkan kini dia menghindari tatapan L. Jujur saja, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat ini.

"_Kawai._ Saya suka Shiho-san. Ah tidak, saya suka Ai-chan." L kini tersenyum sangat manis seraya menurunkan tubuh Ai. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Ai seorang diri yang berdiri mematung, heran dan bingung dengan apa yang baru dia dengar dari mulut lelaki itu.

'Apa maksudnya itu? Benar-benar merepotkan berurusan dengan lelaki seperti dia.' Batin Ai.

'Tck, apa-apaan itu? Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Haibara menyukainya dan diapun menyukai Haibara. Perfect.' Gumam Conan dalam hatinya seraya mengepalkan sebelah tangannya erat ketika melihat mereka.

Ada sebuah perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya. Dia tak suka, sangat tak menyukai kedekatan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Seharusnya yang dekat dengan Ai, cukuplah dirinya saja. Namun kini, ada lelaki lain yang dekat dengan Ai. Bahkan sepertinya jauh lebih dekat dibanding dengannya.

Conan memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Ai.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu?" Ucap Conan mengejutkan Ai.

"Ternyata Tuan Detektif ini suka sekali mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan orang lain ya." Ucap Ai dengan seringai dan nada tajam khasnya.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan diantara kalian? Jawab jujur!" Desak Conan dengan tatapan serius.

"Sudah kujawab berulang kali pertanyaanmu itu." Ai menguap malas seraya berjalan hendak kembali ke kelas, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Conan memegangi tangannya.

"Jawablah, Haibara!" Conan semakin mendesaknya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Kudo-kun? Jangan pernah mengusik kehidupanku, apalagi ini mengenai hal pribadiku. Aku sangat tak suka pada orang yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain seperti dirimu." Ucap Ai dingin dan tajam membuat Conan terdiam—genggaman tangannya terlepas begitu saja sehingga Ai kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan menjauh pergi.

"Karena aku ingin selalu mengetahui apapun tentang dirimu, Haibara. Aku ingin bisa mengerti dirimu dan mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi. Hanya akulah yang bisa melindungimu, bukan dia." Gumam Conan menatap keatas langit biru dengan pandangan sendu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu waktu berjalan seakan sangat lama. Terlebih bagi Ai dan Conan yang sangat tak menikmati waktu di sekolah karena guru baru yang begitu menyebalkan dan aneh. Namun sepertinya anak-anak yang lain sangat menyukai guru baru itu, buktinya mereka sangat ceria dan bersemangat menerima serta mendengarkan L menyampaikan pelajaran dengan cara yang aneh.

Dengan cara seorang L.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Chapter 2 finish.**

**Kebayang gak tuh jika L jadi guru SD?**

**Lucu banget pastinya. Mau dong jadi muridnya L ... Hehehe :p**

**How dou you think about this?**

**Give me your review, ok! ^_^**


End file.
